Descent to Darkness
by deathnoteuser07
Summary: Tom Marvolo Riddle changes from model student to dark wizard. a bit AU. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: Memories

**(Author's Note: so this is my second story and it's about Voldemort changing from a brilliant student to an evil dark wizard, and his relationship with an OC. This will be very different from my first story because it's darker and it most likely won't have a "happily ever after." I hope you enjoy this story as much as you enjoyed my first one, and don't forget to review! ^_^) **

Harry and Voldemort glared at each other with so much hatred in their eyes. They were in the Great Hall, and it was time for the final duel, just like the prophecy had said. The Great Hall was quiet and empty except for the two pf them with their wands raised at each other, and they were ready to duel to the death.

"So, you've come to die tonight Potter?" hissed Voldemort. His red eyes gleamed with rage.

"You're the one who's going to die, Tom" Harry told him coldly.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes."You dare to call me by that name?"

"Yes, I dare" replied Harry. The prophecy was right, Tom. I am your equal, and before I kill you I'm going to give you one last chance to feel remorse for your actions. I know what you did Tom; I know all about it."

Voldemort was getting angrier by the minute. How could this weak, foolish teenger possibly be his equal? But he remembered it, he remembered how he changed from a brilliant Hogwarts student to the most evil wizard of all time, and that is where our story begins.

~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK BEGINS~~~~~~~~~

It was time. Tom Riddle was finally graduating from Hogwarts. He was quite satisfied because he did a lot of stuff that he wanted to do. He had created a few Horcruxes and did some research on dark magic. Tom couldn't wait to leave school and work on his plan for world domination. He couldn't do that at school under the watchful eye of the professors, especially Albus Dumbledore.

He was in the Great Hall, where the graduation ceremony was taking place, and he was sitting beside another graduating student, Amore Stewart.

"You exicted about graduating Tom?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I am" he replied calmly, even though he just wanted to skip the ceremony and get out of there.

_I finally get to put my plan into action! _he said silently, in his mind. _And I can't wait! _He glanced at Amore.

_Amore, she's going to help me establish the new world order _he thought. _She's the best person for the job, plus she isn't all Tom this and Tom that, like all the other Slytherins around me. She knows when to talk, and when to follow orders and keep her mouth shut. Above all that, she knows a lot of magic, and unlike everyone else, she seems to understand me. Don't get me wrong, we're NOT friends or anuthing even close, she's just useful to me that's all there is to it. _

Amore caught Tom looking at her, and blushed. _He's looking at me, I wonder what's he thinking. I can't believe this, but I think I'm falling for him. I know that you probabkly think that I'm crazy, but it's true. Love happens in the most unlikely places. I want to tell him but I'm scared of rejection. I know that he's got big plans, and although I don't know what they are yet, I want to help him, and please him. And maybe he'll fall for me too... _

~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK ENDS~~~~~~~~~

"So how do you feel, Tom?" Harry asked him, he still had his wand pointed at Voldemort. "Feel anything yet?"

Voldemort didn't reply. He just stared at the floor with an emotionless look on his pale face. He remembered that after graduation, he and Amore settled in to her place, where they first stared to work on his plan of world dominiation. His transformation from student to darwizard all started there and he remembered it as if it was yesterday...

**Well, how did you like it? **


	2. Chapter 0: OC Introduction

**Here's a bio for my OC! Enjoy! **

Name: Amore Stewart (Her name means love in Italian. Before you start saying that she's a Mary Sue, I just want to say that I gave her this name for a special reason, not because I thought it was cool. I named her this it's ironic that Tom Riddle who never felt or understood love is working with someone whose name means love.)

Birthday: Feburary 14

Age: 17 (Tom is 18)

House: Slytherin

Blood Status: Pureblood

Wand: 10 inches, willow and unicorn hair

Patronus: Cat (i love cats they are so cute!)

Family: Her parents are both dead and she has no siblings. (How they die will be revealed as the story progresses)

Personality: Amore seems to be calm and cool, she doesn't talk to much but she has a lot on her mind, and she will open up if you get to know her. She is really smart, and was a really good student at Hogwarts. She is quite understanding, and like Tom said she knows when to question and when to obey orders and keep quiet. She's not evil, she joined Tom because she wanted to be with him. She's really just a romantic at heart who wants Tom to love her back. SHe is a bit shy, so she hardly ever shows her romantic side.

History: You'll have to read more to find out ;) I will reveal bit by bit as the story goes on.

Theme song for her and Tom: Love the Way You Lie Part 2 by Rihanna featuring Eminem

Theme song for herself: Toxic by Britney Spears

Appearance: Amore is slender with some curves. She's got wavy dark red hair that goes down to her chest, and light blue eyes. She has a light complexion, and she's about the same height as Tonks.


	3. Chapter 2: A Plan

**(Author's note: Here's chapter 2 of story! Sorry it was so late, I had a lot of work to finish before I could work on this story, plus I had to rewrite some scenes,and do some research. I wanted this story to be even better than my previous one so I tried to make evrything perfect. Enjoy! **

~~~~~~~FLASHBACK BEGINS~~~~~~~

Amore unlocked the door to her apartment, and they went inside.

"Sorry this isn't as bis ag my parents' place," she apologized.

"No it's ok," replied Tom. "I'm sure you don't want to be back in your parents' place after what happened. Besides this is in London, it's really convinient."

_He's so understanding! _Amore thought._ I thought he'd be mad at me for not getting us a bigger place, but he's not. He knows how I feel, and he understands. _

"I'm so sorry about what happened to your parents," Tom said to her, faking sympathy.

"It's ok," she replied. "Accidents happen in life."

Just thinking about what happened to her parents made her a bit sad because they died so suddenly. Last year, when they caught her talking to Tom via the fireplace talking about dark magic, they got a bit upset, and Tom overheard her parents yelling at her. The next day they just dropped dead after they received an opal necklace in the mail.

"Umm...Tom," she said, changing the subject. "You told me that you were interested in dark magic, so I got you some spellbooks that have dark spells."

"Really? Thanks!" Tom said to her.

_This is why I need her _he thought. _No one else is this useful. Amore knows what I want and when I want it. If I tell someone else to pick up those spellbooks, they would either forget or pick up the wrong ones. But if I just mention it to her, she does it correctly, and quickly. _

Amore blushed when Tom thanked her. _When he said that, my heart just beats really fast. I know it's nothing special, but the tone of his voice….he sounded please, and. that's what I want. I want to make happy, to please him. And maybe he'll fall for me that way I fell for him. That's why I agreed to help him with his plans._

"Tom, what exactly are you planning?" she asked. "You told me

some parts of it, but nothing too specific."

_Well, I'll have to tell her sooner or later _he said silently inside his mind. _I guess now's the time to do it. _

"I want to be strong," he told her. "I want to become the most powerful wizard of all time, and I won't make the same mistakes that other great wizards made. I'm going to overcome all the obstacles in my way, including death."

"I see," she responded. "Well, I'm sure you'll be a really great wizard. You're already the top graduating student at Hogwarts."

_And as for overcoming death, well...I don't know much about that. But I'm sure it acn't be anything too evil, right? I mean he's such a nice, and charming kind og guy, he would never do anything too dark and evil._

"Allright, Tom! I'm going to help you!" she told him.

"Really? You would?" Tom asked in a surprised tone. He didn't think that anyone would willingly help him create Horcruxes.

"Yeah!"

Tom smirked. _I was so right about her_ he thought as he started unpacking_. She's such a big help to me, she understands me and she knows what to do without me telling her every detail. She's going to help me become Lord Voldemort!_

~~~~~~~FLASHBACK ENDS~~~~~~~

Voldemort continued to stare at the floor. He still remembered everything that happened after that day even though so much time had passed since then. It was a very important day to him, because after he moved in with Amore, his transformation started, he was changing from student to a dark wizard.

_After that day, I got a job at Borgin and Burkes because I wanted more experience with dark objects _he thought. _Then I started gathering more followers, and I got stronger as well..._

**By the way, this story is told through flashbacks, and chapter 3 will be released ASAP! After Chapter 3, the story will move at a faster pace. **


	4. Chapter 3: Something Unexpected

**(Author's Note: Chapter 3 is finally here! Sorry it was so late, I was supposed to have released it last week but my computer crashed and I had to reinstall everything :( It turned out that my PC had a virus, and I was lucky that my account didn't get hacked. I'll try to release chapter 4 this week. Enjoy!) **

Tom opened the door to the apartment. It had been a long day at work, and he looked really tired. His blouse and pants, were wrinkled, and his tie looked messed up too. He stepped inside it, and two other wizards followed him. The apartment was between small and medium, but it still had a chic look and feel to it.

_It's empty _he thought. _I guess Amore is still out. _

Tom led the two wizards to the living room, where they sat down on the couch. One of them had caramel brown hair and matching eyes, and the other had dirty blond hair and cyan eyes. Tom offered them some firewhisky and they accepted.

The blond guy started talking first. "So Tom, what are we to do while you're working on getting stronger?"

"Alex, I've already told you ten times before," Tom replied in an irritated tone. "I want you and Zane to kill some mudbloods,"

"Yes boss!' The guy known as Zane said. "And some Muggles too while we're at it!"

Tom sighed. "I appreciate your enthusiasm, but don't get caught. If you do, you'll be interrogated with Veritaserum, and we'll all end up in Azkaban."

"Yes boss! You won't be disappointed!" Zane told him, sounding excited.

Alex nodded in agreement while Tom sighed again. _An overenthusiastic fool and a forgetful idiot. Why is it to find anyone useful like Amore?_

Zane and Alex took another gulp of firewhisky and they looked quite happy to be part of Tom's plan. They were both former classmates of Tom who would do anything to impress him, and get on his good side.

Alex sets his glass on the coffee table and started talking again. "Tom, if you ever need us to do anything don't be afraid to ask! We'll make sure that it gets done, and-

"You won't be disappointed!" Zane interrupted. "If you want some more Mudbloods gone, we'll do it! Of course, I think that all Mudbloods should die. They're filth, and they should be punished for not being pureblood."

"Yeah, and don't forget about Muggles and Squibs" Alex added.

Just then, the door to the living room opened, and Amore walked in. She was wearing a black and teal V-neck dress with black heels, and she had an LV handbag on her. She glanced disapprovingly at Zane and Alex while they were talking about exterminating Mudbloods."

"Tom, can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked him.

"Yeah, sure" he answered, and got up from the couch. He was glad that he didn't have to be around idiots like Zane and Alex anymore.

"Well we've gotta get going" Alex said. He and Zane had finished their firewhiskey** (Author: is that like wizard vodka?), **got up, and walked out the door.

After they left, Tom sat back down and noticed that Amore didn't look too happy. "Is something wrong?''

Amore sat down beside him, and placed her handbag on the coffee table. "Why were those guys here?"

"Well, those were our classmates, and they're here to help me with my plan to become powerful," he answered matter-of-factly. "They're not as helpful as you of course," he added quickly.

"That's not what I'm concerned about," said Amore. She was a bit suspicious. "How are they going to help you?"

"Look, I know they're idiots" Tom began. "But I'm going to find better followers as I get stronger, and it wouldn't matter anymore."

Amore was still not convinced. "But I heard them talking about killing Mudbloods and Muggles, how is that going to help you become the strongest wizard? I know that you have big plans for the world and all, but-

"It's nothing," Tom told her. _I didn't tell her about my plans for world domination yet. I was planning to once I make more Horcruxes _

"Tom, please tell me what's going on," she said again. "Don't tell me that you're going into the extreme dark arts. You know what happened to Gridelwald, I….

_I don't want you to end up like him, Tom because I care too much about you_ she said silently in her mind.

"Don't worry," he said to her. "I'm not half as dumb as he was. I' won't make any of his mistakes."

"Then tell me why you, Alex and Zane were talking about Muggle killing!" she demanded.

"IT'S NOTHING OK?" he yelled, suddenly losing his temper. "WHY THE HELL DO YOU CARE SO MUCH? GOD, YOUR'RE SO OBSESSIVE!"

"I'm sorry," said Amore. "I didn't mean to piss you off like that." She got up from the couch and searched through her handbag. She took out some pieces of paper and gave it to him. "Those were the research notes you wanted. And that cup and locket you saw at Borgin and Burkes belonged to Hufflepuff and Slytherin." Without another word, she headed for her room and closed the door when she got there.

Tom quickly scanned the notes. _Oh man, I really didn't mean to yell at her like that _he thought as he read the parts about the antique objects he saw. _It's just that I'm totally stressed out from recruiting new members, wanting to create more Horcruxes, creating new dark spells, and working at that store. I'll explain it all to her later, she'll understand. She always understands me._

Meanwhile, Amore was in her room thinking about what just happened. _Why would Tom just shout at me like that? All I did was ask a couple of questions, and he gets so mad at me. I just don't want him to end up like Grindelwald that's all. I want him to love me, not to fall for the seductive dark arts. I would help him if it makes him love me back, but….what am I thinking? Tom wouldn't become one of those extremist dark wizards. He's a totally charming gentleman, and he lost his temper, that's all. There's nothing wrong with that, I'm sure that he'll fall for me in no time, and we'll then be together…_


	5. Chapter 4: Stress

**(Author's note: Sorry this was so late. I was busy and I wanted to give up on this story cuz it only got 1 review. But then I thought: HP was rejected 12 times, before it finally got published, so I shouldn't give up so easily. Besides, if JKR gave up so easily, HP wouldn't exist. So here's 4****th**** chapter. Enjoy! And please review after you're done reading.) **

The Hog's Head was empty except for a group of Death Eaters. They were holding a meeting there, and there were a lot of them.

"So anything interesting happen lately?" Alex asked Zane as they waited for Tom to arrive.

"Just the usual," he replied casually. "You know, killing off Muggles and Mudbloods, following the boss' orders."

Just then, Tom walked in, and he looked happier than usual.

"Hey boss, what's up?" Zane asked him.

"Ok guys," Tom said to everyone. "We have a lot more followers than before, and I think we should have a better way of communicating with each other than owls."

"Like what?" someone asked.

"Well, I was thinking of something that can react when you touch it," answered Tom. "Something like a tattoo, and the design would be a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth. When you touch it, you can send out a message of any kind, and then receiver would get the message when they touch the tattoo. It would be much safer when we're using this method to communicate because owls can be easily intercepted."

"Cool," said Alex. "Does it have a name though?"

"Yeah, it's called the Dark Mark," Tom continued. "And I forgot to mention it earlier, but you can also cast this spell after you kill your victims to signal death to the people around."

The Death Eaters looked quite happy when they heard the news. They all cheered when they thought of Muggles and Mudbloods being killed so that wizards could rules the world again. The rest of the meeting went quite well. Tom gave his usual instructions to kill off more Mudbloods, but he also told a few members to keep some objects in a safe place.

_Everything is going to much better than I expected _he thought as the meeting concluded. They were still in the Hog's Head, but now they were just having some drinks. _It's all because Amore helped me. I wouldn't have killed Hepzibah Smith so quickly with the poison if she didn't tell me which poison to use, and now I have two more Horcruxes, and she helped me recruit more people. And now she's at home doing more research on dark magic. Man, I really should thank her later._

Tom stayed at the Hog's Head and he had a few more drinks. Meanwhile, Amore was at home at she was reading a copy of _The Daily Prophet_ when she felt a burn on her arm. She touched the Dark Mark and she got the message. 

_So that's what happened at the meeting _she realized. _I never knew that Tom wanted Mudbloods and Muggles dead. I thought he was a total gentleman, I didn't think he would ever kill. I knew that he wanted to become powerful, but I never knew that he was evil. But…but I still love him. He may have killed some people but I still see him as the guy who captured my heart, and-_

The door opened, and Tom walked in, he was wearing black pants with a white shirt and tie as usual. "Hey, what's up?" he sad to her. "Too bad you weren't at our meeting, 'cause our group has really grown from me and you to a lot more people, and my plans are going great-

Amore interrupted him. "Tom, were you really trying to kill people in order to be strong?"

"Well, yeah" he replied. "What's it to you?"

"It's wrong that's what" she said. "You were _killing_ people, Tom. That's definitely not right."

"Why are you so concerned?" he responded, in a slightly annoyed tone. It was just like the time he screamed at her for asking about why Alex and Zane were talking about killing Mudbloods. "You knew that I was doing it so why do you care so much right now?"

"What? I never knew!" Amore told him.

_No way…. _thought Tom. _She never even knew that? I thought she did…_

"Tom, please stop this," she said to him. "I know you want power; I know that you want to become strong, and I know that you have a new world order ready, but killing people isn't the right way to do this-

"Look, just shut up all right" Tom said, interrupting her. "What I do is none of your business."

"How is it not any of my business? asked Amore. "I'm helping you with the entire thing!"

"Well, make yourself useful and mind your own business," he snapped. He was getting more stressed out by the second. It seemed that the Horcruxes he made, the more stressed out he seemed to get.

"Don't-

Before she could finish, Tom did the unexpected and slapped her across the face. When he realized what he did, he was so chocked he couldn't even say anything. All he could do was watch as Amore went into her room with tears in her eyes.


End file.
